La Soledad
by Vanelope
Summary: SongFic. Basado en la canción de Laura Paussini. este es mi primer fic, denle una oportunidad.


_**...Marco se ha marchado para no volver, **_

_**el tren de la mañana llega ya sin él, **_

_**es sólo un corazón con alma de metal, **_

_**en esa niebla gris que envuelve la ciudad. **_

_**Su banco está vacío, Marco sigue en mí, e**_

_**le siento respirar, pienso que sigue aquí, **_

_**ni la distancia enorme puede dividir **_

_**dos corazones y un solo latir...**_

Una mañana lluviosa en la ciudad de Odaiba -Japon, una joven Castaña se encuentra en una estación esperando al tren de las seis, la chica se sienta en una banca vacia, observando como las algunas personas toman rápido el transporte que los llevara a su destino, otras se lo toman con calma prefieren esperar para llegar.

cuando el tren que ella esperaba llego se levanto de la banca para subirse al mismo. pero un grito la detuvo

¡Mimi! - grito una voz gruesa- espera!

una pareja de enamorados conformada por un castaño y una pelirroja corrían tomados de la mano hacia donde estaba ella mientras el que el chico colocaba la chaqueta de su uniforme tratando de evitar que su compañera se empapara, una vez ingresaron al tren tomaron asiento

Taichi, Sora- dijo la castaña sonriendo- pense que se iria con tu padre Tai

Decidimos tomar el tren para estar contigo- explico la pelirroja de mirada maternal

Gracias chico- comento la castaña dedicandole una sonrisa- es Genial estar acompañada

¿Hoy es tu primer año sin _el _cierto? - pregunto el castaño sin ningún tipo de discreción, ganadose asi un pellizco "disimulado" de su novia- ¡ay! ¿estas loca?

¡Taichi callate! - dijo Sora fulminándolo con la mirada - disculpalo Mimi, sabes que los hombres no son para nada sensibles

Esta bien Sora -contesto la chica dirigiendo su mirada al asiento que compartia siempre con _El _

**Flash Back**

_¡No puedo creerlo!- Decia un joven Rubio con Cabellos rebelde y mirada tan azulada como el mar- ¡Siempre llegando tarde! _

_lo siento Yamato- decia ella apenada mientras se dirigia con el a los ultimos asiento de vagon donde habia un ventanal gigante obteniendo asi una hermosa vista del recorrido por la ciudad - esta sera la ultima vez. lo prometo_

_¡Si claro! - decia el chico mientras rodaba sus ojos- me dices lo mismo todos los dias Tachikawa _

_pero esta vez si es de verdad- decia ella haciendo puchero, sabia que el no podria resistirse a esa cara- lo prometo_

_No me mires asi- decia el mietras le daba un beso en su cabello- sabes que te perdono todo_

_Ella le dedico una sonrisa y se acerco a su boca robandole asi un beso- Te quiero tanto Yamato Ishida_

_y yo a ti Mi princesa Tachikawa- decia el mientras profundizaba el beso_

**Fin del Flash Back **

_**...Quizá si tú piensas en mí, **_

_**si a nadie tú quieres hablar, **_

_**si tú te escondes como yo...**_

la lluvia había cesado, los tres amigo caminaron al colegio donde estudiaban, hablando de cosas Triviales, hasta que volvio a salir el tema de _El,_

Anoche hable con Matt- decia Taichi mirando de reojo a su amiga- Me dijo que extraña odaiba, aunque yo creo que extraña otra cosa tambien

Mimi permaneció en silencio, era tan doloroso pensar en el, en su relación que al inicio era señalada por los demás quienes aseguraban que no durarían, y ¿como hacerlo? después de todo ella era la chica fresa, ¿y el? bueno el era el rebelde y rompe corazones, muchos tacharon su relación como un simple capricho por parte de ella y un revolcón por parte de el, lo sabia tenia miedo que Yamato la viera como una chica la cual podria ser su posible "Víctima" otra mas en su lista, no algo serio... tenia Miedo, panico. cuando el le pidió ser su novia fue escondido asi inicio su relacion, hasta que T.K. y Tai los vieron besandose en la habitacion de Matt, el primero fue facil de callar, pero Tai... oh Dios Taichi grito tan fuerte -sonrio con tristeza- todo lo que dejaron en esa despedida...

Me adelantare a la clase hoy prometi a Keito que ayudaría con su Tarea de ingles- dijo la castaña alejándose de sus compañeros- luego nos vemos

¿crees que se sienta mal?- pregunto el castaño rascando su cabeza y mirando con duda a la pelirroja

¿Tu que crees Tai? - contesto la chica dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche- no lo nombre delante de ella

es mi amigo es inevitable- ambos siguieron andando hasta el colegio.

El dia transcurrió igual que siempre para ella, clases, profesores, companeros que la observaban con cierta lastima, mientras que otros la miraban con sorna y burla, simplemente los ignoro a todos. y desvio su mirada a la ventana de su salon. una vez culminada las clases se fue, no espero a sus compañeros, fue directo a la estación de trenes y se dirijo al mismo transporte que tomaba con el.

se dirigía al asiento donde siempre se sentaba con el... pero ya este estaba ocupado y no por una castaña de mirada sonadora y un rubio con actitud rebelde, esta vez estaba ocupado por una pareja de castaños, la chica observo a Mimi y esta le dedico una sonrisa se veían enamorados. ¿Matt y ella tambien se veían asi? cerro los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

_**...Si huyes de todo y si te vas, **_

_**pronto a la cama sin cenar, **_

_**si aprietas fuerte contra tí **_

_**la almohada y te echas a llorar **_

_**si tú no sabes cuanto mal **_

_**te hará la soledad...**_

una vez que el tren se detuvo se dirigió a su casa apenas entro en la misma ofreció antes una excusa a su madre para no cenar, ya no podia... tomo la almohada de su cama y la abrazo fuerte mientras escondia su rostro en ella, te extrano tanto

¡Matt te quiero! ¡por favor vuelve! - decia ella bañada en lagrimas, una imagen vino a su mente cuando Yamato entro furtivo a su habitación

**Flash Back**

_Mimi estaba durmiendo en su habitación, cuando escucho un ruido en la ventana de su cuarto, se asusto lo primero que penso fue en llamar a sus padres hasta que escucho un susurro _

_Princesa - podia reconocer esa voz a miles de kilometros_

_ella se asomo con sumo cuidado por la ventana abriendo la misma, cuando sintio un peso encima iba a gritar pero una mano evito la salida de algun sonido de su boca_

_¿ibas a gritar hermosa?- susurro el chico en su oido_

_ella murmuro algo inentendible, el quito la mano de sus labios y le robo un beso, tomandose su tiempo y recorriendo completo los labios de las castaña mientras estas colocaba las manos en el cabello del rubio desordenandolo aun mas, cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo mas fuerte, ambos separaron y el apoyo su frente en la de ella._

_cuando ambos se calmaron, se levantaron y ella paso el seguro en su cuarto y se recosto con el chico en su cama_

_Me gusta tu Habitación- dijo el sonriendo- es muy Mimi_

_Es rosa- contesto ella escuchando los latidos del corazón del chico- tu corazón late muy rapido ¿porque? ¿estas enfermo?- pregunto la chica inocentemente_

_si- respondió el con tranquilidad, ella lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos- de amor por ti- mientras se recostaba sobre ella y la besaba lentamente en sus labios. y repartiendo luego besos en todo su rostro- no se que embrujo utilizaste conmigo Mimi, pero me encanta nunca lo deshagas, te amo mi princesa bella_

_yo tambien.- dandole un tierno beso en sus labios, invirtiendo los roles y siendo ella la que queda ensima de el - Matt- el aludido la observo- Nunca me dejes porque sin ti no podria ser yo misma, una vez vi una pelicula donde una chica le decia a su amado lo siguiente- se aclaro la garganta y hablo- prometeme que nunca me mentiras y si lo debes hacer hazlo conmigo, nunca me engañes principe si a alguien haz de engañar que sea a la muerte y si en algun momento debes robar sigue robandote mi corazon Te Amo Yamato Ishida. prometelo que siempre me amaras_

_con mi vida princesa- dijo el rubio limpiando algunas de las lagrimas derramada por la chica.- Te amo demasiado _

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**...Miro en mi diario tu fotografía **_

_**con ojos de muchacho un poco tímido. **_

_**La aprieto contra el pecho y me parece que **_

_**estás aquí, entre inglés y matemáticas...**_

¡Eres un mentiroso! - grito Mimi sofocando su llanto con la Almohada para luego lanzarla contra una repisa que habia en su cuarto ocasionando que se cayeran unos libros de estudios y entre ellos su diario el cual tenia una foto de el, instintivamente se acerco a los libros y tomo l foto entre sus manos observando el rostro de Yamato, la foto fue tomada por su la madre de este en Navidad aun recuerda lo que le costo obtener la misma

**Flash Back **

_¡Mimi!- decia Matt- ¡suelta ese album ya! _

_¡Vamos Yamato! ¿no me dejaras saber como eras de bebe? - decia la chica haciendo puchero_

_Mimi mira esta foto tan linda de Yamato- decia Natsuko sonriendo y senalando una foto donde Yamato salia con un pequeño traje de navidad, otra donde salia disfrazado de power ranger Azul y la mas linda donde salia llorando con su panal en las manos_

_¡awww! que ternura- decia ella riendo- tienes un lunar en el trasero _

_creo que eso no es un lunar -comento T.K quien iba llegando _

_¡Cuando quieras te lo muestro! - decia un Yamato Furioso _

_¡no gracias! muestraselo a Mimi, ella es tu novia - comento encogiendose los brazos, haciendo que la pareja se ruborizara_

_¿ustedes aun...? ¿no han hecho...? es decir... ya saben... - decia Natsuko nerviosa_

_¿Que? claro que no Mama- grito un Yamato todo sonrojado- Mimi Vamonos_

_¡Espera Yama. Sra Takaishi ¿podria quedarme con esta foto? - dijo mimi sonrojada y señalando una foto de Matt tomado la navidad pasada _

_¡No! salgo horrible, dejala luego tomaremos otra- dijo el llevandola a la salida. _

_sin embargo el dia de la despedida se la dio..._

**Fin del Flash Back**

_**...Tu padre y sus consejos, que monotonía, **_

_**por causa del trabajo y otras tonterías, **_

_**te ha llevado lejos sin contar contigo, **_

_**te ha dicho: "Un día lo comprenderás"...**_

Fue una tarde luego de salir de clases cuando ella tomo la mano de su ahora ex novio sintiendo la incomodidad del mismo

_¿pasa algo?- pregunto preocupada_

_A mi padre le han ofrecido un ascenso- comento el mirando a un punto fijo_

_¡eso es genial Matt!-dijo ella dedicandole una resplandeciente sonrisa _

_no es aqui- murmuro por lo bajo_

_¿como?- pregunto ella con miedo, tenia un mal presentimiento_

_El trabajo no es aqui- dijo el sin ganas- es en Australia_

_¡oh! ¿ que pasara contigo?-cuestiono la castaña al no obtener respuesta de el se asusto- ¿Matt? _

_¿Yamato? _

_¿quieres ir a mi casa?- contesto el chico_

_ella solo asintio y se dirigieron a casa del rubio una vez alli el le explico todo _

_pero Matt- decia ella contrariada- ¿puedes quedarte con tu Mama? _

_Mi padre hablo conmigo- dijo el sintiendose demasiado mal- entiendeme Mimi, no puedo padres estan separados. mi padre necesita apoyo, no quiere irse solo_

_pero el trabajo es para el- contesto derramando algunas lagrimas- ¡Vamos Matt! ¡no puedes hacerme esto! _

_lo lamento mucho Mimi- acercándose a ella para abrazarla, pero esta lo rechaza - por favor_

_¿cuando te vas?- hipando- ¡¿Cuando?!_

_dentro de dos semanas- respondió el tragando grueso y mas palido que de costumbre_

_¿cuando te enteraste?- contrariada_

_mi padre hablo conmigo hace un Mes, perdon por no decirlo antes- mirando hacia el piso_

_¿Tanto Tiempo? ¿que haremos? - contesto ella- Yo puedo ir a visitarte, pero tu tambien debes venir a odaiba... eso haremos- Regalandole una sonrisa triste_

_yo... no quiero atarte a una relacion que quizas no tenga futuro- contesto viendola a los ojos y notando el dolor profundo en ellos- no podemos sacrificarnos_

_¿eso piensas? ¿es un sacrificio estar conmigo? - enojada- pues ¿sabes que? puedes irte a SurAmerica si quieres, no me importa ya no me importas- grito la castaña escapando de la casa del Rubio_

_¡Mimi!- grito el persiguiendola cuando la pudo alcanzar la abrazo por la espalda sin dejar que siguiera corriendo- perdoname, te amo demasiado, pero el trabajo de mi papa es definitivo no puedo arriesgarte a sufrir esto_

_Mimi dio la vuelta y hundió su cara en pecho del rubio mientras este le acariciaba la espalda y consolaba con hermosas palabras _

_2 semana... pasaron muy rapido..._

_el dia llego los chicos se reunieron en la estación de Buses a excepción de Mimi _

_Matt y su Padre tomarían el bus que lo trasladaría otra ciudad de Japon donde se encontraba la empresa principal donde laboraba su padre. _

_Matt hijo es hora de irnos- comento el Sr Ishida mientras se dirigia hacia T.K Mientras lo abrazaba _

_los chico se fueron acercando uno a uno deseandole suerte y pidiendo que no se olvidara de ellos El rubio no le prestaba atencion pues su vista se encontraba fija en la entrada de la estacion_

_no vendra- dijo el _

_tranquilo hermano yo la cuidare por ti lo prometo- contesto Taichi mirandolo con pena_

_Gracias- Matt y su padre comenzaron a montar las maletas, volvieron a despedirse de los chicos y cuando El ojiazul se iba a subir un grito lo detuvo_

_¡Yamato!- Grito Mimi corriendo lo mas rapido que sus piernas permitian_

_¡Mimi!- contesto el corriendo hasta donde estaba ella tomandola en brazos y besandola en los labios- ¡ perdoname! _

_¡esta bien! yo estare bien- dijo ella asintiendo con lagrimas en los ojos_

_¡Matt apresurate!- grito su padre_

_¡si!-contesto el volviendola a besar en los labios, luego busco en su bolsillo y saco la foto que ella le habia pedido a su mama - Toma, No me olvides nunca Mimi Tachikawa _

_¡No te vayas! - abrazandose a el- por favor _

_lo siento- dijo con dolor y derramando algunas lagrimas, sintio una mano en su hombro _

_es hora de irnos- era su padre_

_lo siento Mimi- dijo el regalandole el ultimo beso, ella sintio que unos brazos la rodeaban y la separaban del cuerpo de su amado rubio, no supo quien era, ¿ Taichi o T.K? ¿Jou o Izzy? no supo solo que se aferro a su abrazo , cuando Matt se monto en el bus y miro por la ventan la vio abrazada a Jou cuando ella alzo la vista y lo vio se solto de los brazos que cautiva, el bus habia arrancado y ella detras de el ¡ Corrio! ¡Corrio! y ¡ Corrio! pero no lo pudo alcanzar en ese bus se fueron sus sueños e ilusiones..._

_**...Es imposible dividir así la vida de los dos, **_

_**por eso, espérame, cariño mio...conserva la ilusión...**_

Luego de eso, los primeros meses Matt la llamaba todos los dias, sin embargo las horas que conversaban se redujeron a minutos, manteniendo tambien contacto a traves de las redes sociales de ambos hasta que una tarde una rubia llamada Catherine habia colocado una fotografia donde salian Yamato y ella Besandose cuando le pidio una explicacion el solo. . .

_**...La soledad entre los dos, **_

_**este silencio en mi interior, **_

_**esa inquietud de ver pasar así la vida sin tu amor**_...

**Flash Back **

_¡Estoy viendo la fotografia desde mi Computadora- decia una muy enojada Mimi por telefono a su Novio- ella te etiqueto_

_¡ella me beso!- contesto el chico contrariado- ¡lo juro! tu sabes que yo te Amo a ti_

_¡eres un infiel!- grito ella con la voz entrecortada- solo tienes cuatro meses alla_

_Ella es la hija del Jefe de Mi padre, siempre estaba junto a mi- decia el Rubio nervioso_

_¿y esa es tu excusa? que bajo has caido Yamato Ishida- hablo ella llorando- no me llames mas ¡No quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Olvidate de Mi!_

_Mimi Mi amor escucha prince...- ella corto la comunicacion sin dejarlo terminar y se tiro a su cama llorar, desde ese dia Matt la llamo todos los dias por dos meses hasta que desistio puesto que Mimi no contestaba sus llamadas _

**Fin del Flash Back**

Era extraño luego de haberse jurado amor eterno... Sin duda el que juro no romperle el corazón lo hizo trizas sin contemplacion al marcharse.

Los dias pasaron y Taichi la invito a una pequeña reunión que se haria en su casa.

¡Venga Mimi! - Gritaba una joven de cabellos Violetas

yo no lo se- decia ella dudando- mi madre me dijo que la ayudara con algunas cosas

¡oh Mimi!- contesto una chica de cabello castaños y ojos chocolates- tu casi no sales y es mi hermano, lleva dias planificando esta reunión. ademas tenemos mucho tiempo sin reunirnos todos

Esta bien-dijo resignada.

¡Si!- Gritaba una euforica Yolei- ¡Bingo!

Ella acepto ir, pero mas que nada por educación, el dia de la reunion llego, decidio vestirse sencilla con un pantalon de vestir, y una blusa blanca encima de este un Abrigo para cubrirse del frio invierno, dejo que su cabello cayera en ondas y aplico un poco de maquillaje

¡Mimi! estas muy guapa- decia una euforica Yolei

Gracias Yolei- decia la alagada- tu tambien estas muy linda me encanta tus sandalias, luego a las chicas se acerco una pelirroja muy guapa y con ella una castaña, se internaron en una conversación sobre moda, temporadas y los ultimos cotilleos del colegio

Cuando el timbre sono en el apartamento de los Yagami.

¡Creo que ha llegado mi sorpresa! - Grito un emocionado Taichi, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola de par a par, dando asi paso a un Rubio que estaba vestido todo de negro y con una barba que le daba un aire a un chico Malo

¡ Hermano!- exclamo T.K quien fue el primero en correr para Abrazarlo- ¿ Cuando llegaste? ¿porque no me dijiste que venias? ¡ Mama se enfurecerá contigo! ¿papa vino contigo? ¿ por...- pero antes de terminar su siguiente pregunta su hermano lo detuvo

¡Calma T.K!- decia Yamato sonriendo- llegue hoy, no dije nada porque queria que fuera sorpresa, o eso fue lo que le dije a Taichi, y si lo mas probables es que mama se enoje conmigo pero sabia que ella no guardaria el secreto contigo - suspiro con cansancio- y papa se quedo en Australia ¿ satisfecho?

Algo-se hizo un lado para que los demas lo saludaran, en tanta euforia por el recien llegado, ninguno noto como cierta ojizmiel se iba de la reunion

¡No puedo creerlo!- murmuraba la chica mientras caminaba rapido por la calle, sintio unos paso detras de ella pero cuando giro no habia nadie, paso por el parque donde Yamato y ella se habian declarado

Aqui fue nuestro primer beso- Murmuro una voz detras de ella haciendo que se detuviera- y por supuesto Tu primer Beso

Con el chico que me rompio el corazon es Verdad- contesto ella con sisaña, girándose a ver al dueño de esa Voz, sintio un pellizco en su corazón, era mas guapo que como lo recordaba y esa barba lo hacia ver mucho mas Sexy

El se encogio los hombros y se acerco a ella haciendo que esta retrocediera- Te sigo Amando

¡Claro!- ella rodo los ojos y sigio su camino, pero el se coloco a su lado y camino con ella - ¡Dejame en Paz! ¡Vete con Catherine!

¿Aun sigues enojada por eso?- dijo el con calma- te explique como fue que paso

¡Eres un sinico! - le respodio la chica enojada y acelerando el paso

El corrio tras ella y sujeto su brazo- ¡ Soy un sinico de Amor por ti!- sin decir mas se apodero de los labios de la Castaña quien en un principio se resistio y trato de separarse de el, pero el aplico mas fuerza sujetándola por la cintura y con la otra mano sujeto su nuca evitando asi que se separa de el- Tanto tiempo... si probar tus dulces y suaves labios- continuo besandola y esta no pudo resistirse mas y le devolvio el beso, cuando la falta de oxigeno fue inminente se separaron y el apoyo su frente en la de ella- Te extrañe mucho mi princesa

Ella lloraba y el la abrazo con fuerza mientras permitia que se desahogora podia sentir como ella clavaba sus dedos en su espalda-¿porque volviste?

Por ti Mimi-dijo el separandose de ella levemente para verla a los ojos- Me regresare a Odaiba- observo como ella abria los ojos con sorpresa.- Al parecer mi padre es un buen trabajador puesto que lo volvieron a ascender y ahora tiene el cargo de Vicepresidente- sonrio con suficiencia- ademas esta viendose con una compañera de trabajo. con los dia de depresion por los que pase se dio cuenta que no podia vivir un segundo sin ti.-hizo una pausa- por eso he decidido vivir en el viejo departamento de mi padre

¿que se supone que debo decir?- contesto ella perdida

Primero:Que si me aceptaras de nuevo junto a ti- respondio el mirandola con dulzura- que no permitiras que siga viviendo en esta soledad en la que me sumergí cuando decidi irme a vivir lejos de ti, permi...

¡No quiero!- lo interrumpio ella moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados- ya sufri Mucho por tu culpa

no tengas Miedo Mimi- respondio el- ser amado por alguien como tu porque se que me amas te da Fuerzas, pero amar a alguien tan profundamente como yo lo hago contigo... me da coraje, para arriesgar todo con tal de pasar mi vida contigo... te entrego mi vida porque sin ti ya no tendria sentido vivirla, no tiene sentido respirar- hizo una pausa y limpio algunas lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos azules- sin sentir tu dulce aroma, no tiene sentido ver si no puedo admirar tu belleza- nego con su cabeza- no quiero oir si no podria escuchar tu dulce voz- levanto su mano y delineo los labio de la chica- ¿para que quiero mis labios si no podria recorrer con ellos los tuyos?

Yamato...- dijo ella afectada por sus palabras

El se arrodillo ante ella y la abrazo por la cintura hundiendo su rostro bañado en lagrimas en el vientre de la castaña

Perdoname Mimi- decia con voz entrecortada- ¡Por favor! ¡ Te Amo!

Ella enredo sus Manos en el cabello de el y se agacho, con el rostro surcado de lagrimas lo beso, logrando que el se estremeciera- ¡Te Amo! y no hay nada que perdonar me comporte como una caprichosa.- luego sonrio levemente- perdoname tu a mi Principe

Ambos se levantaron, estaban emocinados y puesto que habian restaurado esa relacion tan hermosa que compartian. sabiendo que ser una pareja perfecta no consiste en No tener problemas, si no en como superar juntos los mismo

_**...Por eso, espérame, porque **_

_**esto no puede suceder, **_

_**es imposible separar así la historia de los dos...**_

Page 18 of 18


End file.
